Faith, Trust and Pixie Stix
by Maximilian Isles
Summary: Regina and Emma meet at a high school play. With a little bit of faith, trust and pixie stix? anything is possible.


**A/N: THIS WAS A LITTLE FIC I WROTE WHILE I WAS IN THE SAUNA TODAY AT THE GYM. IT'S A NO MAGIC AU. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. **

* * *

**REGINA POV**

It was finally intermission and I had stepped out into the lobby of Storybrooke High School's theatre. We were already an hour through SHS's rendition of School House Rock Live! but I just wanted to go home. I needed a serious boost if I had any hope of getting through Henry's play. I must have been standing by the snack table for longer than I thought because someone tapped my shoulder. I moved out of the way and let them pass.

When I reached into my purse for my wallet I realized that I had left in the car. Of course today would be the day that I forget to bring it. All I wanted was some sugar.

"What's your favorite color?" I turned to the voice and realized that it was the same person who tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"Your favorite color, what is it? Of the Pixie Stix I mean. You were standing there for quite some time."

"Blue." I wasn't sure why I answered her question; looking back I guess there was just something about her. She disappeared back into the throng of people around the snack table. The next time that I saw her she kneeled in front of my and presented the foot long blue Pixie stick as a knight would present his sword to his queen.

"Milady"

I chuckled at her antics. It had been a long time since someone made me laugh.

I took the offered Pixie stick from her and tapped her once on each shoulder. Two could play at this game.

"Rise my good knight." I said with as much authority as I could without laughing. "And it's 'Your Majesty'." I corrected.

Her laugh was something from the heavens. And the smile that came across her face was stunning. It lit up her eyes. Oh gods, those eyes. They were a deep forest green and you could swear that you could see an enchanted forest in them lit up with fireflies. I would gladly get lost in them if she would let me.

The usher stated that the show was about to resume.

"My apologies Your Majesty." I couldn't believe that she just bowed to me. She disappeared again but this time it was into the theatre. I looked around but I couldn't find that golden blonde head of hair anywhere.

The show ended not long after that and I waited outside in the lobby for Henry. And maybe I was trying to run into the blonde again.

"So which kid is yours?"

It was a strange question but I still answered her.

"My son, Henry. He was the kid in the—" my sentence was cut off by two lanky arms wrapping around my waist and a head full of brown hair resting on my shoulder.

"Hey mom thanks for coming to the show."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Henry. Are you ready to go?"

He scratched at the back of his neck. "Well you see, mom, the gang wanted to go get burritos from Moe's and I really wanted to go. Nicholas said he'd give me a ride home as soon as we finished. Please, mom."

"I don't know, Henry. You still have homework and—" I was cut off yet again, but this time it was by the nameless blond beside me.

"You should let him go. It's theatre tradition. The cast and the crew go out to eat and celebrate the success of the show. Plus I know Nicholas; he's a good kid and a safe driver. Trust me, Henry'll be fine."

"And how, pray tell, do you know this information?"

I was not having any of it. Nobody get's to tell what I should do especially when it comes to how I raise my son. She wanted me to be a queen well now she has to deal with the Evil Queen.

"Well I was in theatre when I was in high school. I was actually the stage manager and I remember one year when we were missing part of the cast for the 'after show feast' as we called it and the next night the show was horrible. So please don't be the reason that the show has a bad night. As for Nicky, he's my little brother. He's a good kid. If he says he'll have Henry home safe then he will."

I couldn't resist the look in her eyes and when Henry gave me the same look, I caved.

"Alright, Henry, but not a minute after midnight." He mumbled a "Thanks, I love you, mom" and ran off to join his friends.

"You know—" she spoke with such a beautiful voice. I wasn't sure why I just noticed.

"Tradition dictates that since I bout you dinner, I have to walk you to your car."

"Dinner?"

"Yep. I bought you the pixie stick. That was dinner."

"Indeed you did." We headed towards the doors. She beat me to them and opened the door for me. I felt her hand rest on the small of my back as she guided me out of the door and to my car. I missed the contact as soon as it was gone.

"Well thank you for being so gallant Miss—"

"Swan. Emma Swan." Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman and she moved with the grace of her namesake as well.

"Well thank you Miss Swan. It was much appreciated."

"It was my absolute pleasure Mrs.—"

"Regina Mills and it's just Miss, there's no Mister"

"Well 'Just Miss Regina Mills', It was my pleasure to meet you tonight."

"Would you like to have coffee tomorrow?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Looking back I'm so glad I asked because the smile that she gave in response could light up the darkest corners of my heart and you know what; it did.

"I would love to have coffee with you Regina."

"How about tomorrow morning at around 10 at Granny's diner? Do you know it?"

"Sound's perfect. Oh and Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Tradition also dictates that I give you kiss at the end of the night."

She was in my personal space now. I looked down to her lips.

I couldn't help but laugh when she held up a Hershey's kiss in the palm of her hand. I carefully took it form her and ate it.

"Have a little faith, Regina. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

And just like that she was gone again.

* * *

"A bouquet fit for a queen."

I looked up from my booth and saw her standing there holding a bouquet of a dozen blue, purple, and orange pixie stix.

* * *

"Is that when you fell in love with Momma?" I looked down at my daughter and kissed her on the nose.

"Yes, Sophia, that was when I fell in love with Momma. Now it's time for you to go to sleep." I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

"You know that's when I fell in love with you too." Emma wrapped her arms around my waist much like Henry that night so many years a go.

She gave me another Pixie stick when we got to our room. That was our thing, Pixie Stix.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Swan-Mills."

"Happy Anniversary. I love you, Emma."

* * *

**A/N2: I KNOW IT MIGHT SEEM WEIRD BONDING OVER SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS A PIXIE STICK BUT EVERY GREAT STORY AS SOME PART THAT IS THE TRUTH. THE TRUTH IS THAT I MET MY FIANCE THAT WAY. I WAS EMMA. I WAS THE ONE THAT KNEELED AND PRESENTED THE PIXIE STICK. SHE DIDNT KNIGHT ME OR ANYTHING BUT WE BONDED OVER IT JUST THE SAME. LOOKING BACK I WISH WE KEPT UP THE TRADITION. MAYBE THAT'S WHY WE'RE EXES. **

**ANYWAY, ENOUGH WITH THE SOB STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIC. **


End file.
